


La plaza de los recuerdos

by ItsOnlyTimeSunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel Fluff, Español, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyTimeSunshine/pseuds/ItsOnlyTimeSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He renunciado al amor varias veces. El amor, por desgracia, no ha renunciado a mí.”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Inspirado en las plazas que hospedan a mil almas perdidas.

Dedicado a las mentes atormentadas, a los corazones rotos.

_Prólogo._

 

 

Le gusta perderse en la ciudad, andar con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y pensar, reflexionar.  Imaginarse lo que sería su vida si hubiera hecho tal o cual cosa.

Pero, no hay más nada en esta vida para él. No es nadie, vive por nadie, y morirá siendo nadie.

Su nombre no importa. Bueno, en efecto, sí. Se llama Dean Winchester aunque lejos quedan ya los tiempos donde sabía que había detrás de ese nombre y la fachada que a todos les mostraba.

Trabaja como mecánico en el taller de su papá, vive en una casita bastante pequeña pero acogedora y, básicamente, su vida es… común.

Llega a fin de mes con lo justo, tiene un perro, de vez en cuando se acuesta con una muchacha, o un muchacho, una vez a la semana se embriaga hasta olvidar su nombre y le gusta la música de rock.

 

_¿Bastante ordinario, verdad?_

El lugar siempre es el mismo. Su cita siempre es a la misma hora.

Cuando las luces se apagan, se pone su chaqueta y con sus pies como único transporte, emprende el camino a su sitio favorito en el mundo.

Le llama la plaza de los recuerdos, porque es allí donde recuerda su ignorante, pero feliz infancia. Su primer amor, su primer fracaso. Lo alegre y lleno que se sentía tan solo unos años atrás.

Siente que a su vida le hace falta emoción, estabilidad, pero nada puede brindársela, ni su mediocre trabajo, ni su sobreprotectora familia. Ni sus amoríos de una noche.

Ya nada sacude su mundo y eso le preocupa un poco.

Pero el viento fresco lava su desasosiego, y el humo de su cigarro lo desconcentra, lo ponen de nuevo en su lugar feliz. En sus memorias.

 

Cada noche, Dean Winchester intenta volver al pasado  yendo al mismo lugar, a la misma hora.

Cada noche, la luna y las estrellas son testigo del dolor de un hombre, que intenta controlar su vida sin conseguir el éxito.

Esta es la historia de alguien que perdió el rumbo, y pretende encontrarlo entre sus remembranzas.


	2. Chapter 2

El cielo estaba despejado, de un color azul oscuro, y las estrellas ahí estaban.  
Brillantes, espectaculares, esperando a que su único observador se sentara en su banco de siempre.

-          Una noche más. -  Murmuró Dean, sentándose con cuidado sobre la vieja y quebradiza banca de madera. 

El mueble rechinó un poco, como siempre, y  Dean suspiró, como siempre.  
Encendió su cigarro número 10 en lo que iba del día, y recargó su espalda contra el respaldar del asiento, relajándose.  
  
Todavía tenía las manos grasosas y el olor del combustible de auto en su ropa, no había forma de sacarlo de ahí. Era parte de su persona, y lo había asumido.  
Por más que se bañara y se perfumara con lo que fuera, él era Dean Winchester, el mecánico.  
Su hedor lo delataba, sus manos manchadas y lastimadas lo traicionaban.  
Pero estaba acostumbrado. Ya no tenía sentido cubrirlo.  
  
  
Caló una bocanada profunda del cigarro, deleitándose en el ardor del humo, el placer de soltarlo y dejarlo hacer figuras en el aire.  
Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en lo que iba del día pero, que más daba.  
Era su plaza, ahí nadie lo miraba, ni nadie lo juzgaba.  
Tampoco estaba mamá tomándolo de las mejillas diciéndole con voz cariñosa que todo estará bien.  
Y no es que no le guste que su mama lo quiera, o que intente consolarlo, el problema es que no sabe que es lo que anda mal y no quiere la lastima de nadie.   
Tampoco necesita consuelo.   
  
A Dean  tan solo… Le gusta estar  _solo_.   
  
Esta es noche de viernes, y hay un poco de gente en las calles, pero todas pasan de largo la vieja y abandonada plaza  porque a unas pocas calles hay un boliche bailable. Y a pocos metros un bar.  
Y a pocos metros, otro bar. Y después un hotel de bajo costo.   
  
  
Nada especial, vas a bailar, conoces a alguien, lo invitas a un lugar  _“más tranquilo”_ , tomas unas copas más, y cuando entras en confianza, haces la invitación al hotel.   
  
Quizás lo que más le preocupaba a Dean  era que eso no ocurría hacía más de un mes, y tampoco se sentía motivado para hacerlo.  
Y, no lo malinterpreten, él tiene su belleza, pero quizás eso ya no es suficiente.  
  
  
Dean es atlético, tiene ojos verdes  y mucha personalidad. Tiene treinta primaveras vividas, nada más, ni nada menos. Es una persona demasiado… común. 

Quizás no tiene mucho a su nombre y quizás no es el tipo de persona por la que valga la pena quedarse más de una noche pero bien sabe que lo que no tiene no le falta porque quiere, sino porque no puede tenerlo. Algo anda mal en él.  
  
Posee un cuerpo fuerte gracias a su profesión, aunque es poco deportivo.  
 _Perezoso_  seria la palabra más adecuada para describirlo.  
  
Le gusta despertar al mediodía y tomar un baño relajante antes de empezar con sus tareas.  
Después, desayuna-almuerza algo rápido, y sale directo a trabajar.  
Vuelve a casa, y hace nada.  
Porque recuerden, Dean Winchester es nada, y seguirá siendo nada.  
  
Hasta las diez de la noche.  
  
  
Eso nos trae hasta este momento, donde recuerda por enésima vez, su primera relación sexual. Lo que muchos llamarían  _“Su primera vez”_ , pero si vamos a hablar de Dean, hagámoslo bien.  
  
Tuvo sexo con muchas personas, mujeres y hombres.  
Pero nunca hizo el amor con nadie. Y es que nuestro taciturno protagonista, es un poco, quizás un poco demasiado, romántico e idealista.  
El mundo no está cortado para personas como él.  


<<< _La besaba de pies a cabeza, porque le gustaba, porque la quería un poco, y porque eso ayudaba al momento._  
La tenía ahí, semi desnuda, con los pechos al aire y la boca entreabierta, pidiéndole más, diciéndole que siguiera besándola ahí. El solo hacía caso.   
  
Si, también estaba excitado. Pero como no estarlo.   
Tenía a la chica más linda de la escuela en su cama, a punto de sacarle la virginidad.  
Bueno, a ambos. Estaba por tener su primera relación también.   
No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.  
  
Sabía que iba a pasar,  y no podía esperar más.   
  
  
No hizo falta mucho. Quitó la ropa que le quedaba en su cuerpo, y a su chica solo le subió la falda del uniforme, descubriendo que no llevaba ropa interior.  
  
Prefirió no decir nada, y buscó entre los bolsillos del pantalón el condón que su papa le había dado “por si acaso”.  
Después de tantos consejos y charlas a vergonzantes, lo estaba por hacer.  
Y ahora le agradecía a su viejo por haberle enseñado las reglas básicas del sexo: juego previo, condón, penetración.   
  
Solo fue eso, solo sexo.  
Sin compromiso, sin ataduras, sin amor.    >>>

  
Rió ante el recuerdo.  
Ella estaba casada ahora, y tenía un hijo. La había visto hacia menos de una semana en el mercado.  
Ni se saludaron, se miraron con amargura, y un poco de humor también.   
Los dos habían sido chicos, inmaduros, adolescentes nada más.   



	3. Chapter 3

La alarma de su reloj de pulsera le avisó que las doce habían tocado ya.  
Se levantó del banco, con las piernas un poco entumecidas y la garganta seca por los cinco cigarros consumidos en el trascurso de las dos horas.   
Había pasado por varios estados esa noche: alegría, melancolía, decepción, y finalmente, como cada vez, aceptación.  
No se arrepentía de nada. Ni siquiera de los errores.   
  
Caminó unos metros, cruzando la calle. Ya iba a volver a casa.   
Pero algo captó su atención. Algo que usualmente, no veía.   
  
Una figura delgada, con un cigarro en la mano, y en la otra un encendedor, caminaba como alma que lleva el diablo hasta _su_ banca.  
  
La figura se sentó en ella, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos  en señal de frustración.  
  
Pegó la media vuelta, decidido a regresar.   
  
Quedó detenido en medio de la vereda, debatiendo internamente sobre si debía o no acercarse y ver quién era el que usurpaba su puesto, en _su plaza_.   
Por un lado, le resultaba curiosa la manera en la que apareció aquella figura delgada, caminando con furia, como si algo le atormentara.  
Por otra parte, algo le pedía que siguiera su camino y dejara solo a quien sea que fuera ese chico.   
  
Sin embargo, nunca fue bueno escuchando su voz interior, y seguido por la duda caminó decidido hacia la banca de madera.   
Juntó un poco de coraje, y después habló.

-          ¿Este bien? –

-          ¿Acaso importa? – Escupió el muchacho.  No debía tener más de veinte años, quizás menos.  Era delgado, pero muscular y llevaba el cabello disparado para todas las direcciones, evidencia de su angustia y de la cantidad de veces que paso sus dedos por él. Tenía ojos azules, profundos y llenos de tristeza, rebalsados en lágrimas que amenazaban pero fracasaban en caer.

Era solo un niño y Dean suspiró, intentando mantener la compostura. 

-          Está bien. Solo preguntaba. -

Probablemente solo estaba teniendo un mal rato en la escuela.  No era asunto suyo.

Pero cuando Dean quiso dar la vuelta para dejarlo solo, el otro habló:

-          Todo está mal. -

Esta vez el mayor volvió a suspirar, y se sentó al lado del muchachito.

-          ¿Qué es lo que puede estar tan mal? - Le preguntó, una vez que se sentó, y sacó su caja de cigarros. Prendió uno en el transcurso de los segundos que el menor tardó en contestarle. 

-          _Todo_.-  Susurró, tirando lejos la colilla del cigarrillo que antes tenía entre sus dedos.

-          No soy un experto en esto, pero sé que nada puede estar tan mal … -

-           No todos tenemos la vida fácil, ni todos tenemos la cabeza en orden. Además la universidad es horrible y apenas vivo con lo que tengo. Todo es demasiado difícil y tan solo quiero que se termine.  –

-           Eso me parece una bastante normal para mí. Yo tampoco vivo una vida de magia y colores.  -  Le interrumpió Dean, y el joven lo mató con la mirada.

-          Quiero decir, todos tenemos altibajos. Es completamente común a tu edad… A todo esto, ¿Cuántos años tienes? -

-           Tengo  _diecinueve_. - Respondió el más chico, y encendió otro cigarro.   
  
Dean lo miró reprobatoriamente, no debía fumar tan temprano si quería llegar a viejo alguna vez, y mucho menos debía estar en la calle a esas horas, ¿pero quién era el para juzgar, si era totalmente normal pensar que todo andaba mal en tu vida cuando estabas creciendo?

-          Como decía, no deberías ahogarte en un vaso de agua. La escuela siempre va a costar dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo y más si quieres un título que te dé un buen trabajo. Quizás deberías mirarla desde otra perspectiva, buscar en ella algo que te guste. -  Soltó, y después se sorprendió por todo lo que le había dicho. Él nunca pudo encontrar en la escuela refugio, o algo que lo reconfortara.

Más allá de eso, se encontró sorprendido. Hacía mucho no hablaba así con nadie, y quien diría que elegiría a un extraño para hacerlo.

Estaba resignado a pasar sus noches solo, pero, de repente aparecía un chiquillo de diecinueve años y le cambiaba la rutina con su malhumor y sus problemas con solución. Pero no quiso burlarse, ni quiso tampoco ser grosero.   
También pasó por esa edad donde la secundaria te escupe y quedas flotando solo en el infinito océano de la madurez y la responsabilidad. Es obvio, la mayoría no están preparados para algo así. Quizás por eso Dean no quiso perseguir una carrera.  Y de solo pensarlo, le gustaría cambiar lugares con el joven que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-          Tienes razón. -  Coincidió el adolescente. Inhaló aire, como si juntara valor o sintiera alivio en ello, y de pronto dijo: - Me llamo Castiel, Novak… Pero me dicen Cas.  ¿Tu? - 

-          Dean. Winchester. - Respondió incómodo el mayor, y después tiró su colilla al aire. -  Y tengo treinta años… -

-           Eres viejo, Dean… - Bromeó Cas, con los ánimos restaurados.

-           Lo soy, ¿verdad? –

-          Si, lo eres  -  Afirmó el menor, y rió un poco.

Castiel descubrió un poco su rostro, y debajo de esos rebeldes cabellos castaños oscuros, yacían una boca de labios delgados y rosados, una quijada fuerte y masculina, unos dientes blancos, un poco desparejos, pero perfectos.  Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Castiel al verse observado. Levantó la mirada, 

No es raro que Dean se fije en alguien como Cas. Dean se fija en cualquiera. Dean no busca belleza, ni busca un amor eterno. Busca una noche de diversión, una charla superflua, alguien con quien tomar una cerveza, y quizás un revolcón.  
  
La voz del menor interrumpe su tren de pensamientos, diciendo:

-          Gracias por escuchar, Dean. En casa nadie lo hace. Vivir en el campus no fue buena decisión y estoy más solo que nunca. Es desconcertante. –

-          No fue nada.  -  Se excusó el mayor, y le quitó la vista de encima rápido. 

No quería que Cas se diera cuenta de que en esos pocos segundos había hecho un escrutinio de su rostro y anatomía.

-          Me gustaría retribuírtelo de alguna forma. – Dice de pronto el menor.

-           Me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo, pero la verdad es que ni la edad legal tienes… -  Siguió Dean, diciéndolo como si aquello fuera un recordatorio de que la diferencia de edad era notoria entre ellos dos, y no había chances de mucho sin que Dean se sintiera culpable despues. 

Quizás podía entablar una amistad, quizás organizar una salida al cine. Cas todavía era un niño, todavía su rostro asimilaba al de un pre- puerto, aunque su tonificado físico le daba un aire maduro. Aun así, Dean nunca se esperaba lo que segundos despues Castiel dijo.

-           Entonces invítame a tu casa. -

 

  
Las llaves tintinearon un poco, pero finalmente la puerta se abrió.  Dean hizo un ademán, dejando que el menor pasara, porque se notaba a simple vista que estaba muriendo de frio. 

-          ¿Quieres tomar algo? -  Le preguntó  una vez que lo vio sentarse en su sillón, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, como si no fuera un adolescente que salió corriendo de casa por rebeldía y confusión y no se hubiera cruzado en la calle con un hombre que tiene la vida más confusa que él mismo.

-           Si , lo que tengas … -

-           ¿Un café? -  Ofreció Dean, y Castiel asintió despacio, mirando a su alrededor la casita.

 

No había mucho ahí adentro, en la sala un sillón blanco frente a una chimenea apagada, arriba de estos algunos cuadros familiares, supuso Cas, y pocos adornos.  
No había televisión, ni videojuegos.  Solo un reproductor de música sobre una mesa negra, un poco más alejado de la estufa, y a un costado una mesa redonda, de color blanco sucio, y un par de sillas negras, pero nada más.   
  
El  piso estaba alfombrado en color rojo oscuro, y en general  el lugar se veía vacío, un poco minimalista si se quiere.  Lo cierto es que Dean no había puesto nada de empeño en decorar su sala de estar, porque rara vez recibía a alguien allí.   
Su mama le había puesto algunos cuadros y de vez en cuando le regalaba flores para que las habitaciones tuvieran aromas distintos, pero al final del día a él le gustaba el olor de su casa: gasolina, comida casera y soledad. Si es que uno puede oler la soledad, eso es.  
  
Dio gracias que ese día no estaba todo desordenado, y podía moverse con facilidad por su casa, sin tener que ocultar alguna basura que haya quedado en el suelo, como a veces solía pasarle con sus visitas de una noche.  
  
Preparó con rapidez un poco de café con la máquina, no había tiempo de hacer su especialidad, el café batido a mano. Volcó el líquido en dos tazas grandes, bien cargadas, y las llevo a la sala, donde se encontró a  Cas parado junto a la ventana entreabierta, fumando un cigarro.

-           No deberías fumar.  – Reprochó  Dean, volviéndolo a mirar como si fuera su padre, lo cual era totalmente ridículo, pero, toda esa noche estaba siendo impensada y ridícula. 

-           No fumo cada día. El cerebro me lo pide. -  

-           Ven aquí y toma algo caliente. Apaga ese cigarrillo y siéntate. Hace frio. — Ordenó Dean, dándose cuenta de cómo había sonado solo cuando las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca.

-           Salí de del campus para que nadie me diera órdenes, y ahora vienes tú, de la nada, obligándome a apagar mi cigarro… ¿De dónde saliste,  Dean Winchester? –

 

Dean rió lacónicamente, y  extendió la taza humeante al más chico, quien finalmente le hizo caso y tiro el cilindro de tabaco por la ventana.   
  
Sorbieron el café casi al mismo tiempo, sin decir nada.  Quizás no había nada para decir, o quizás los dos eran verdaderamente malos para las palabras.  Quizás eran un poco de ambas, ¿Por qué no? 

-          ¿Tienes clase mañana? –  Interrumpió el mayor, solo por sacar conversación. 

-          No, tenemos receso por las fiestas. -  Respondió Cas.

Y eso fue lo último que dijeron por unos cuantos minutos.  
  
Cas dudó antes de volver a hablar y cuando se decidió, movió su cabeza un par de veces como si quisiera sacudir algo de ella. Dean tan solo esperó. 

Castiel dejó la taza sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón, y con cuidado y una mueca de dolor en el rostro, se levantó las mangas de su liviana chaqueta.   
Justo arriba de cada brazo había una venda con sangre, y en los antebrazos varios cortes cicatrizados. Dean apretó con fuerza su taza, sintió un leve crujido en la porcelana y se obligó a relajarse.

Escuchó.

-          Fui a la escuela en casa por muchos años, porque era peligroso.  Aun lo soy. -  Dijo,  tristeza dibujada en su rostro, sus labios temblando, y sus ojos caídos, mirando sus propias lastimaduras. – Sé que mis problemas no son grandes, sé que es normal. Pero, Dean, ¿Por qué si dices que soy normal no me siento así? Toda mi vida fui peligroso, todos temían que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me matara, porque era débil.  Y de repente estoy por mi cuenta y todo cuesta mucho más. – Ríe, amargo. El sonido envía escalofríos directo a la espina de Dean. El sonido es horrible, es autodestructivo. Es dolor.

-          No sé qué hago contándote todo esto. No te conozco. –

-           No eres peligroso, Cas. Ni débil. Y tampoco te conozco pero sé que no eres débil.  — 

-           ¿Y entonces que soy?  - Preguntó  Cas.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

-          No eres peligroso.  -  Repitió Dean, esta vez, acercándose para contemplar las cicatrices. Eran profundas, rosadas, algunas  recientes, otras viejas y desvanecida. Eran muchas. Estaban cerradas, otras apenas curando, pero  desvaneciéndose, estaban ahí, en el delgado brazo del muchachito, recordándole lo mal que la vida podía tratarlo.

-           ¿Entonces que soy? , dímelo. Porque en estos diecinueve años de vida que llevo, nunca encontré mi lugar en el mundo. Estuve solo desde que tengo memoria. -

-           Quizás… Tan solo eres frágil. -  Ofreció como explicación Dean, alejándose de las heridas. 

 

Una sensación punzante lo recorrió cuando el rostro del menor se fijó en el suyo, y las miradas se cruzaron.  Miradas confundidas, perdidas.  Eran dos personas  vagando por la tierra sin rumbo fijo, buscando  alguien que los comprendiera, alguien que les diera calor entre sus brazos.  Quizás, ese calor podrían brindárselo el uno al otro. _Quizás podrían quererse._    
Ellos no se quieren, _aun_. Probablemente nunca lo hagan, y eso es un poco triste. 

_El destino es una cosa muy graciosa últimamente._

-          No soy frágil. Estoy roto. -  Murmuro el más chico, sin quitar su mirada de los verdes ojos de Dean.

-           No, no lo estas. Son cosas que pasan. La vida es dura. -  Intentó consolar el otro.

-           No tienes una mínima idea de lo que le pasa a los demás. A mí.  No tienes idea de lo que es despertar cada mañana sabiendo que no vas a ningún lado con tu vida. No sabes lo que es mirarte en el espejo y odiar tu piel, querer rasgarla con tus propias manos, saber que nunca serás nada para nadie. Duele. — Murmuró Cas, manteniendo el contacto visual, sin embargo sus ojos estaban ya cristalizados y su voz gastada, quebrada. 

-          Hey, tranquilo… No eres horrible, a mis ojos no lo eres.  –

-           ¿Es en serio? — Preguntó, una media sonrisa asomando entre las lágrimas que aunque escasas,  eran  rebeldes, se escapaban  **de**  sus ojos. 

-          Claro. -  Repuso el mayor, y no mentía. 

Más allá de querer hacer sentir bien al muchachito, lo que hacía era dejar salir lo que había pensado durante los primeros quince minutos que lo conoció. Era hermoso, Castiel era hermoso y aunque decenas de cicatrices lo marcaran Dean no pensaba menos del joven frente suyo.  Castiel le atraía, obviamente. Pero a pesar de eso, sentía lastima por sus pensamientos, por la tortura que se imponía día a día, por las cosas horribles que pensaba de su persona. Sentía empatía.   
  
Se sintió así alguna vez. Algunas noches miraba su estómago y detestaba su forma, o miraba sus manos grandes y quería arrancarlas, porque lo hacían sentir feo, poco deseado.   
Puede entender a Cas, puede ponerse en su lugar.  Lo que no puede hacer, es aconsejarlo, o articular una palabra más, porque siente rabia. Rabia porque la mente puede distorsionar la imagen a su gusto, distorsionó  la suya y la de Castiel que lo mira con esperanza, a la espera de una palabra de aliento.  
  
  
Y no sabe qué hacer. Como muchas cosas, no lo sabe.  Siempre solucionó sus problemas a su manera, así fuera en plena soledad o escapando de ella.  
Pero esto no se trata de sí mismo, sino de un ser humano más frágil que él, de un chico que huye de su lugar porque todo es demasiado complicado y porque la rebeldía propia de la edad lo impulsa.   
Es Cas, y a pesar de saber nada de él, sabe que es algo importante. Sabe que esas marcas en sus brazos perdurarán por siempre allí, recordándole lo infeliz que resultó ser su vida, sabe que lo que haga o diga puede marcar su entrada a la adultez, como tambien puede  significar nada.

-          Es tarde, deberías volver a tu casa. – Dijo Dean, en cambio.

-           Sí. Debería. -  Respondió el más chico con rapidez, cortando por fin el hilo que lo mantenía atado al rostro de su anfitrión, quien corría su mirada de un rincón al otro, preso de su propia inseguridad.  A Dean nunca le gustó que lo miraran. Le incomodaba. 

-           ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -  Propuso el mayor, levantándose del sofá con un poco de pereza. El cuerpo empezaba a pesarle, el cansancio y las horas de trabajo comenzaron a pasarle factura.

-          Sí, eso sería genial. -  Respondió escuetamente Cas.

 

Ambos atravesaron la puerta en completo silencio, y, siendo guiado por el más chico, Dean caminó unas diez calles hasta la puerta de un edificio color marrón, todas las luces en las ventanas  estaban apagadas a excepción de un gran reflector  que iluminaba el umbral.

-          Aquí es. -  interrumpió el silencio Castiel, sacando de sus bolsillos un pequeño llavero que constaba con dos llaves nada más. 

-           Bueno, ve a dormir. –

-           ¿Mañana podemos vernos en la plaza? –

-           Sí. -  Respondió nada más, y pegó media vuelta, decidido a volver.

 

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, y sintió una voz por encima de la calma de la noche.

-          Gracias. – Murmuró Cas, lo suficientemente alto para que Dean escuchase, y la puerta se cerró después. 

 

  
  
Llegó a su casa más cansado de lo habitual. La noche había sido sorpresiva, distinta.   
Se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos cruzarse con alguien como Castiel. Esperaba que su noche fuera como todas las demás, que al volver la habitación  lo esperara sola y vacía, sin embargo ahí estaban las tazas sucias, el aroma de la ropa del muchacho, y su caja de cigarros desierta.   
  


*

  
  
Despertó, una vez más el sol le sacaba del mundo de los sueños. La noche se le había hecho corta, las horas de sueño no habían sido suficientes.   
Los ojos le pesaban y su boca estaba seca, podía sentir en su lengua el gusto a café y cigarros.   
Se levantó sin mirar el reloj, arrastrando los pies.  Hizo su rutina de siempre: cepilló sus dientes, se bañó, cambió y desayunó algo a las apuradas, para despues salir al taller de su padre.  
  
Las horas se estiraron como un chicle, pero estaba libre por el resto de la tarde, y agradeció a las fuerzas divinas por ello. Ni bien llegó a su casa, se desplomó en el sillón de su acogedora sala, y cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos, quedándose dormido al instante, sin siquiera bañarse o cenar algo.  
  
Despertó porque sintió frio, y porque le dolía la espalda.  Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo prácticamente colgaba del sofá y que la luna ya se había apoderado de la ciudad. Se maldijo mil veces porque tenía que ir a la plaza, porque Castiel iba a estar ahí y él quería estar tambien.   
  
Se bañó con agua tibia, y tomó una pastilla para el dolor corporal. Metió en su bolsillo algo de dinero y salió casi corriendo de la casa. El viaje no fue tranquilo como siempre y obligó a sus piernas a trabajar doble tiempo.  Llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba.  
  
  
El más chico lo esperaba con un cigarro encendido y la mirada perdida, sin embargo sus ojos azules  y sus propios verdes  se encontraron de inmediato,  y se sonrieron con amabilidad.   
Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, y se acomodaron en la banda, que rechinó más que nunca, pero eso no importó, ambos estaban ahí, estaban bien. El día había pasado lento, pero la plaza los acogía una vez más, el viento los arrullaba y el silencio era el complemento ideal.  
  
 _Son malos para las palabras, ¿recuerdan?_  
Tienen tanto en común que hasta me da miedo.  


*

 

 

Hoy a la mañana cuando Castiel despertó se sintió bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
Se levantó y no quiso mirarse al espejo, a pesar de que algo había cambiado.  
Ocupó la mañana limpiando el dormitorio, aprovechando al máximo que por estar cercanas las fiestas, el edificio está casi vacío. Escucha música fuerte y almuerza tarde.

A Cas le gusta estar solo, porque cuando está rodeado de gente no sabe cómo actuar.   
Nadie entendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, nadie sabía quién era el realmente.  
Nadie sabía cuántas veces había llorado solo en su habitación, nadie sabe cuántas veces se dio por vencido. Nadie podía imaginar las cosas horribles que pasaban por su cabeza. Sin embargo aquel hombre de ojos profundos  y sonrisa amable que había aparecido de entre las sombras, si lo entendía, si lo sabía.   
  
Porque Dean era un alma torturada como el, porque Dean  era una de esas tantas personas que perdieron el rumbo de su vida, cortaron los hilos del destino, e iban por el mundo, por las ciudades, en busca de una respuesta. 

 

-          Quiero que nos veamos así todos los días. Me hace bien, ¿Podemos?  -  Preguntó  Cas, después de un rato en completa calma. 

-          Podemos. – Respondió Dean.

Y despues sonrió.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Un par de semanas habían transcurrido ya. Tres, para ser más exactos.   
Nada emocionante pasó en la vida de nuestros protagonistas, a excepción de que los encuentros en su plaza eran ahora más asiduos, casi rutinarios. Y no es que esta rutina agobiara a ninguno de los dos, no.   
Les gustaba encontrarse, compartir un cigarrillo, charlar sobre cosas sin sentido o cosas que desconocen, aunque hay veces que sólo se quedaban  en silencio, solo oyendo el ruido de sus propias respiraciones. A veces los días eran muy intensos, y a veces solo lo dejaban pasar, esperando con ansias la caída de la noche, para poder encontrarse con el otro.   
  
Dean  ya no se sentía incómodo compartiendo con Cas, porque él es distinto a todos los demás.   
Cas es tranquilo, es inteligente, y entiende.  A Castiel  le gusta oír a Dean hablar  por horas y horas, sin decir ni una palabra, porque odia interrumpir uno de sus infames  recuerdos, detesta tambien que su amigo el ojiverde  se detenga para encender un cigarro, o que omita partes de las historias, porque, Cas sabe cuándo algo le es ocultado.   
Ahora el invierno estaba siendo más cruel que nunca, y como nunca antes, Dean  quería estar en su casa, frente a la pequeña chimenea, en su improvisada sala de estar. Y eso nunca le había pasado porque Dean ama la plaza. 

 _Pero Dean tambien ama a Cas._  
  
Quizás no  de la forma en la que dos amantes se aman. Dean sentía más confusión y miedo que otra cosa pero cada noche le dolía un poco tener que tomar un rumbo distinto al de su amigo, le dolía no poder ir a su dormitorio  a verle, porque Cas le dijo que su compañero de cuarto era la peor persona que existía en este mundo. Y porque  estaba saliendo sin ser visto.  Sin embargo, ahí estaba cada noche, presente, casi sonriente, casi radiante.   
  
  
 _Cas tambien amaba a Dean._

Pero de una forma más apasionada, más visceral. Cas  no sentía amor, en efecto. Castiel  sentía pasión, atracción, confusión.  _Quizás_.   
  
Era la primera vez que miraba a alguien así. Era la primera vez que miraba a alguien en lo absoluto, porque a él no le gustaban los hombres, y obviamente no podía empezar con Dean, porque  él era su único amigo. 

Pero vaya una a decirle a un muchachito obstinado que no se enamore.   
  
  
Supo que le quería así una semana y media despues de conocerlo, cuando el mayor  le había invitado a su casa por un café caliente. La nieve de esa noche había hecho cambiar los planes de ambos hombres, obligándolos a terminar en la alfombra tibia, frente a la estufa  con varias tazas de cafeína encima, hablando sobre películas de terror y programas de televisión.   
  
Esta noche pintaba ser igual, si no fuera porque Dean llevaba  más de media hora esperando a Cas bajo un árbol, intentando refugiarse de la nieve que caía sin cesar desde el mediodía. Todo estaba cubierto de blanco, pero congelado, y Dean de verdad quería solo irse a casa.   
Decidió esperar cinco minutos más, y si su amigo no aparecía volvería  a su hogar, iba a encender la chimenea y dormiría frente a ella. No tenía más nada que hacer por la noche.  
Diez minutos más tarde _(si, los contó),_ decidió que lo mejor era volver. Cas no vendría, y eso le dolía un poco, le decepcionaba, pero que más podía hacer. Él era un hombre mayor, y Castiel solo un muchachito. Podía comprender de inmediato si el más chico de repente ya no quisiera verle más, pero por dentro deseaba muy fuerte que no fuera eso, que fuera algo más, que quizás tuviera un resfrío que no le dejara asistir a su cita de todas las noches.

 _La plaza se siente vacía._   
  
  
Pegó la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con paso apurado hasta su morada, el frio le calaba los huesos y le hacía doler el rostro , cosa que no había sentido antes de llegar a la conclusión que quizás de ahora en más, las noches volverían a ser lo que eran antes de que aquel muchachito apareciera.  Frías, aburridas, vacías.   
  
Y justo cuando empezaba a mentalizarse para eso, un grito a lo lejos lo hizo pegar un brinco de felicidad. Si, felicidad.  Era la voz de su amigo, de su compañero de plaza. 

-          Dean, detente.  - Le pidió, una vez que estuvo cerca. 

Tenía el rostro sonrojado, los ojos hinchados y el cabello lleno de copos de nieve. Llevaba una mochila colgada al hombro, la cual Dean miró curioso.

-          Lo siento, no quise tardar. Tuve una pelea con mi compañero de cuarto y – y no sé si podré volver. No quiero volver. –

-          ¿Por qué pelearon?  - Inquirió Dean.

-          Porque vio mis cicatrices, Dean. Porque cree que estoy loco, y ni siquiera he vuelto a lastimarme, ¡Lo sabes! – Explicó desesperado el más chico, los nervios notorios ahora que recordaba el altercado.

-          Shh, lo sé. Cas, yo sé.  –  Intentó conciliar el mayor, acercándose a Castiel para mostrarle que él estaba ahí. El si entendía.

-          Odio esto Dean. Ni siquiera sé porque sigo estudiando, todo dejó de tener sentido hace mucho tiempo y –

Castiel no logró terminar de hablar. Un  par de brazos fuertes lo aferraron con vehemencia y lo llenaron de calor, desde el rostro hasta la punta de sus dedos del pie. Suspiró.

De pronto todo lo que había pasado esa tarde se desvaneció. Ahora estaba de nuevo al lado de Dean y por fin podía respirar.

Ambos caminaron sin decir más hasta  lo de Dean sin decir mucho, el silencio un acuerdo conocido, apresurándose para entrar y ponerse cómodos, cerca de la estufa que el mayor no tardo en encender.   
Cas  vio las maderas consumiéndose, y la llama haciéndose más y más grande, y sintió que todo el peso sobre sus hombros se aliviaba. Ya no se sentía tan solo, ni tan equivocado. Las terapias a las que Dean lo alentó a asistir estaban ayudando, y ya no sentía que su vida era miserable. Eso no significaba que no siguiera sintiendo que todo estaba mal.   
  
Es solo que, cuando está al lado de su amigo, siente que el mundo alrededor ya no importa, porque ya no está en soledad, porque hay alguien que, a pesar de no ser bueno con las palabras, está ahí para apoyarlo, para apretar su hombro, para reprocharle y cuidarle.   
Y quiere que esto sea distinto. No quiere ser el amigo de Dean esta noche, quiere ser algo más, quiere ser su confidente, quiere ser quien le vea despertar por la mañana. Castiel _quiere_.

Pero está teniendo un tiempo muy difícil intentando adivinar las palabras correctas , porque no quiere dejar salir cualquier cosa, porque … Dean es Dean , y le quiere, más de lo que debería, más de lo que es humanamente posible, y eso es algo que no todos los días pasa.   
  
Dean había regresado ahora a su lado junto a él en la alfombra, cerca de las llamas que ahora entibiaban sus mejillas, haciéndolo parecer sonrojado. 

-          ¿Cómo estás? –

-          Mejor ahora que estoy aquí. -  Le confesó el más chico, devolviéndole la mueca.

 

Un silencio reinó en la sala, ambos por su parte debatían en su interior diversos pensamientos.  
Por un lado estaba  Dean, que quería abrazar a su amigo, decirle que su vida cambio desde que apareció, que ya no se sentía desolado,  que ahora todo lo demás dejaba de importar porque tenía otra preocupación.  Que **_él_ ** era su única preocupación ahora y que eso le asustaba demasiado.

Y por otra parte, teníamos al más chico, quien sacudía su cabeza una y otra vez, intentando ser razonable, intentando encontrar las palabras para decir… Bueno, no estaba seguro qué quería decir. Probablemente a estas alturas cualquier cosa sería conveniente para romper la calma que ya empezaba a ser incomoda.  
  
  
Castiel tocó el sillón y pensó que sería un buen lugar para dormir, más cuando estaba tan cerca de la chimenea. Hizo su mochila a un lado, dejándola en el suelo, y miró a su compañero, que le observaba con una sonrisa tímida.   
La noche podía ser larga, o bien podía pasar volando, sin embargo, ambos querían tener un buen recuerdo de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Despertaron con el sol en sus narices, envueltos en una frazada de lana pesada y las espaldas duras por haber dormido en el suelo. Habían mirado televisión hasta el cansancio, y no hablaron mucho pero si ordenaron pizza y bebieron cerveza.

Castiel todavía estaba sacudido por la discusión que lo llevó a pasar la noche con Dean y Dean entendía muy bien que lo que el más chico quería era un poco de silencio y espacio para calmarse.

Se sonrieron a modo de saludo pero aun así no se levantaron.

-          Buenos días, Dean. – Dijo Cas una vez que se había estirado bajo el nido de sabanas y cobertores.

-          Buenas. – Respondió el mayor, todavía no muy seguro de querer moverse. Era un domingo por la mañana y normalmente Dean no despertaba hasta pasado el mediodía.

-          ¿Hay algo para que haga desayuno? – Preguntó Castiel, levantándose.

Dean sintió que la sangre se le enfriaba, y apretó fuerte los parpados antes de decir.

-          Me mentiste. –

-          ¿En qué? – Replicó Castiel, un toque de pánico en su voz.

-          Me dijiste que no te habías vuelto a lastimar, me lo prometiste Cas. –

-          No es fácil. Mi terapeuta me dijo que esto pasaría, y que debía luchar. Pero soy débil Dean, no es fácil. – Explico el más chico, encontrando que la manga de su pijama estaba levantada, mostrando unas cicatrices frescas, y unas pequeñas manchas de sangre.

-          ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó Dean, todavía sin mirar a su amigo.

-          Porque quería que pensaras que valía la pena. Que yo valgo la pena. –

-          No soy como los demás Castiel. Yo sí creo que vales la pena. –

-          No entiendes. Nadie va a amarme así. – Insistió Cas.

 

Dean suspiró, y abrió sus ojos.

Castiel no le miraba, y sus manos rascaban el brazo lastimado.

-          Deja de hacer eso. –

-          No puedo. – Dijo, y ahora Dean podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Castiel lloraba.

-          Por favor. –

Su amigo detuvo los movimientos, sin embargo nunca volvió a mirarle, y Dean volvió a hacer lo único que sabía. Lo abrazó.

 

-          A veces, - Empezó Dean – Solo necesitamos esto. Alguien que nos abrace, alguien que nos de calor físico. Otras veces, solo necesitamos silencio, o un oído que nos deje liberar todo el ruido que tenemos dentro. No sé qué descripción se ajusta contigo, Cas. Pero sé que aunque estés lastimado, roto o seas frágil o débil o peligroso, yo te necesito. –

-          Dean. –

-          No, vas a escucharme ahora. – Espetó el mayor. – Hay muchas maneras de amar. A veces es pasión, a veces es amor a tu familia y a veces solo pasa. A veces aparece alguien de la nada y cambia tu vida y eso está bien. Está bien amar. Yo te amo. –

-          **_Dean._** –

-          ¿Nunca te callas, o si? –

-          Dean, no.  – Se quejó Cas. Aun  así, no soltó a su amigo, el calor era reconfortante y necesitado.

Se separaron un poco, solo lo suficiente para verse a los ojos.  Volvieron a sonreírse y aunque fue forzado y amargo todo parecía perfecto ahí, en el medio de la sala de Dean, aferrándose con brazos fuertes y dejando que la escasa luz del sol los bañase.

-          No sé quién dijo todo eso que piensas, pero no es cierto. – Le recordó Dean.

-          ¿Y yo como sé que no lo es? –

-          No lo sabes. – Respondió el mayor. – Tendrás que confiar en mí. – Agregó.

-          Confío. – Murmuró Cas, sin necesitar pensarlo. – Es solo que… -

-          ¿Qué?

-          Dijiste que me amabas. –

-          Lo hago. –

 

Castiel, sin saber que decir, se dejó aferrar unos segundos más.

¿Qué punto tenía esconder lo que  sentía bajo su piel cada vez que estaba cerca de  Dean, cada vez que le miraba con sus ojos brillosos y le sonreía con ternura?

Dean estaba en cada rincón de su cabeza y le mataba el no poder hacer nada al respecto porque Dean es lo único bueno que tiene en su vida. Es la persona que le está sacando de la miseria, la persona que se preocupa por su enfermedad y mantiene un ojo sobre el para que no cometa una locura porque está demasiado ansioso. Dean es **_alguien_** , para Castiel.

_Dean es todo ahora._

-          Yo tambien te amo, Dean. –

-          Lo sabía, Cas. –

-          ¿Entonces porque no me lo dijiste antes, porque -? –

Un par de manos grandes y ásperas lo tomaron de su quijada con delicadeza y lo acercaron a unos labios rosados, relamidos y brillantes con saliva. Olvidando todo lo que iba a decir, Castiel selló la distancia entre ambos y rozó con suavidad la boca de Dean, quien inhaló temblorosamente y devolvió la caricia  con labios abiertos y dispuestos.

Al separarse, Dean tomo el brazo dañado y proporcionó un beso en cada corte, tan solo rozando las heridas. Castiel suspiró.

-          Esto me asusta, Cas. – Dijo entonces Dean, sus besos subiendo por el hueco del codo de su compañero. – Demasiado. Todas mis relaciones fallaron y me rendí, me rendí con el amor, con las personas, conmigo mismo. Y apareciste tú, y todo cobró sentido y ambos estamos tan lastimados, que tengo miedo. No quiero arruinar esto. –

-          No lo harás. –

-          Voy a cuidarte. – Prometió Dean.

Castiel nunca tuvo mucho que ofrecer. Pero por Dean, daría todo lo que tenía y lo que no tenía lo inventaría.

-          Y yo a ti. – Susurró Cas, posando un beso en el cabello de Dean, que seguía mordisqueando la piel sensible de sus bíceps ahora. –

-          Voy a protegerte y voy a hacerte feliz, tanto que no harás esto – Toco con dedos flojos las heridas – nunca más. – Siguió el mayor, ahora deteniendo las caricias para besar de nuevo los labios de Castiel, y despues para repartir de esos mismos besos en cada rincón del rostro de su amigo.

-          Nunca más. – Juró Castiel, y decia la verdad.

-          **_Nunca más. –_** Repitió Dean.

Se separaron, y rieron bajito.

Todo parecía ir mejor, todo parecía ir en su camino correcto.

-          ¿Desayuno y luego plaza? – Preguntó Dean, y Castiel rió.

Le besó la nariz, feliz de que ahora podía hacer eso y respondió:

-          _Por supuesto. -_

 

_FIN._


End file.
